Perception is Everything
by Taintednightstar
Summary: "By day one way, by night another. This shall be the norm until true love's first kiss and then take love's true form. " Rumbelle Shrek AU Will Belle be able to fix what is broken? Will Rumpelstiltskin be brave enough to learn how to love?


_Once upon a time in an enchanted forest, there lived a beautiful princess who had a curse cast upon her. By day one way, by night another. This shall be the norm until true love's first kiss and then take love's true form. The princess was locked in a tower far, far away, hidden from the rest of the world and waiting for Prince Charming to come and free her with true love's first kiss. _

Rumpelstiltskin sneered at the words on the page before flinging them into the fire in a fit of rage. It was just another stupid story about something that didn't exist. Oh, the handsome prince finds and falls in love with the beautiful girl. Of course, that's how it happened. It was all nonsense and the most useless thing he had ever read. He had scoured through every book on magic that he knew of and, not once had he found a new lead on how to find his son.

His world wasn't the same without Baelfire and for that, he has suffered every moment since he let go of the only thing that mattered to him. There was a void inside him since he lost his son, it seemed to grow bigger and bigger as the days passed. Rumpelstiltskin was empty. He felt numb but that was soon replaced with tendrils of anger, disgust, shame and bitterness. These were all that held the broken shards of his heart together. It wasn't a perfect fix, but it was enough to continue to practise magic and find a way back to his only son.

He would never forgive himself for what's he's done but he prays and hopes that someday, his boy will. It's too painful for him to linger onto his memories of Bae, but they're all he has left. After the countless days where Rumpelstiltskin screamed in rage and destroyed everything that was in his path, he moved into the castle of a small town nearby. The people feared him but he made it clear that he would protect them, so long as they left him in peace.

It was a rough start but it was what Bae would have wanted. Rumpelstiltskin always wanted to show Bae the man he could be. The brave man who could protect and provide for them, not the coward he still was.

He buried his head in his hands on top of his work table. It was a big castle. Full of various rooms that he didn't need with antiques everywhere but more importantly, it was lonely. In one quick motion, Rumpelstiltskin swept the table with his arm, knocking everything to the stone floor in the process. He screamed in rage as he stormed down to the grand hall. Time after time again, he was always left disappointed but that was his price to pay. Everything has a price – especially magic, and his price for breaking his deal was this. It was the constant disappointment that swallowed him after every lead he found fell through, it was the guilt that festered in the back of his mind and it was the knowledge that he failed as a Father.

Blinded by rage, Rumpelstiltskin summoned a poker from the fireplace and tested its weight a couple of times as he thought of that goddamn faerie. She just couldn't stop herself from interfering with other people's lives even when it was clear they didn't need her help, could she? Oh, no. She just had to talk to Bae. Rumpelstiltskin swung the poker and smashed the glass of one of his cabinets.

She just had to give him a magic bean. And not just any magic bean, oh no, she gave him the last one so he could just find another one and use it to find him. He lifted the poker high and continued to bash and clobber his way through the cabinet. Glass went flying behind him. Porcelain screeched as they shattered and cracked underneath his feet. Rumpelstiltskin leaned on a nearby stand and breathed heavily as the rage simmered down. He thought of all the things he would no longer be able to do or see. Bae was gone. And he was left with the decaying memories that felt more like a curse than a blessing.

Oh, what he would give to see his boy - even if it was only for a moment or two. There's nothing quite like the pain of losing a child. It was worse than the time he smashed his own foot to return home alive and be able to be a father to Bae. It was worse than hearing Milah call him a coward at the bar in front of everyone. It was worse than the growling pain he used to get when there was only enough food for Bae. It's true. Nothing could ever compare to this.

His grip tightened on the poker and he attacked the cabinet once more with a more methodical approach. The black lacquer that gave the cabinet its shiny look, chipped as it was stripped away by Rumpelstiltskin when he dragged the poker across the surface, as if he would find the answer to all his problems if he could just get past the layers.

He carved and scratched into the wood as the world around his faded away. In his mind, he was just a spinner and a loving Father to his boy – the best Father.

_Bae was outside playing with some of the village children. They were playing with an old ball and kicking it to each other as they told each other tales. He was watching. He was always watching from the window of their small cottage as he sat and spun. You could never be too careful and besides, he enjoyed seeing Bae smile. It was good to know that his boy was happy._

Rumpelstiltskin cast the poker aside and with a swirl of purple smoke, repaired everything to its original condition as he walked away. He'd lost count of how many times he had destroyed that cabinet until it was barely recognisable. Time after time again, this was how he dealt with his emotions. It may not be the most effective but it was enough for him to simmer down and continue with his search. He knew he wouldn't be able to put off making deals for much longer. It was almost two years since he lost Bae. Two years living with an empty heart, a hollow shell of the man he once was.

He ran his hand through the sweat soaked mess that was his hair as he walked to Bae's room – or what would have been his room. It was rare that he ever found the courage to even stand and linger outside its door, but it would seem that the day had already taken its toll on our dear sorcerer. It was with a raging war of emotions in his heart that Rumpelstiltskin swallowed his fear, and gingerly pushed open the door.

The room was as it should be. It was a small modest room with Bae's things neatly organised into a couple of trunks that lay at the foot of his bed. Rumpelstiltskin had hung all of Bae's drawings on the wall where the door was. There were so many of them that not only did the cover the entire wall, they also overlapped each other and had started to creep around the corners. He had saved every one of them. All of the drawings, the pieces of paper where he practised his letters, the letters he wrote to the Lady of the lake but never sent, and every note his boy had ever written to let him know where he was or to just wish him a good day.

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed the lump in his throat and cautiously walked to Bae's bed like a shy kitten. It was the same one that Bae had when they were poor and lived in a small hut. He couldn't bear to part with it when he lost Bae. He couldn't bear to part with any of Bae's things. They were sacred and by far the most valuable in his eyes. He carefully grabbed a handful of the sheets as he sat down before releasing his grip. All he really wanted was to pretend that things were different, to give himself a few moments to remember. He blinked slowly as his eyes wandered across the room. When he eyes scanned the heavy red curtains that hung over the double doors to the balcony, he remembered how he knocked down that wall so that he could build the balcony for Bae.

It had given him something to do with his grief. It made it hurt a little less knowing that he was doing something that Bae would have wanted. Bae would have loved to be able to stare at the night sky before going to bed – just like they used to whenever it wasn't too cold outside. His heart clenched at the reminder of what could have been but he continued to look around the room. There was an old, full length mirror in one of the corners. Rumpelstiltskin lifted himself off the bed and walked to his reflection.

The mirror was covered by a thin layer of dust and for some odd reason, it never occurred to Rumpelstiltskin to use magic to get rid of it. Instead he summoned a small bucket of warm, soapy water and a clean rag. He bent down to dip the rag into the bucket before squeezing out the excess water and wiping away some of the dust. Rumpelstiltskin worked slowly and with care to make sure he got rid of every speck of dust in sight. He worked his way down the mirror, all the while feeling a wave of nostalgia hit him.

The first time he was in this room aside from when he first moved everything into there, was a few months afterwards. He had just found his first big, genuine lead only to have it fall through and turn out to be a hoax. Rumpelstiltskin could still remember how his heart clenched at the disappointment and the anger that soon replaced it. He remembered how he couldn't get rid of the image of Bae telling him he was a coward as he hung over the portal leading to a land without magic. That was the last thing they ever said to each other. The last time he ever heard his son's voice and the only time he ever broke a deal.

He rinsed the rag in the bucket making the water turn grey underneath the soap spuds. Rumpelstiltskin let out a sigh as he looked at the mirror. It was covered in streaks from the water so he banished the bucket along with the rag and summoned a dry cloth. He wiped the mirror dry – taking care to make sure there were no water streaks left, and stood back to watch the mirror gleam. There was barely any light in this room due to the fact that he had never opened the curtains and as far as he was concerned, that's how it will stay. Yet somehow, the mirror seemed to shine.

Rumpelstiltskin dismissed the idea as he stared into his reflection. Even in the dim light you could still see the slight green tinge his scaly skin had. He was a thin imp of a man – a reminder of the times he lived in poverty, with hair that reached the back of his neck and had a slight wave in them. You could see the wrinkles from trying times and it didn't help that he never smiled anymore. Not really anyway. Not a genuine "I'm happy" kind of smile.

Come to think of it, he hasn't been able to smile since he lost Bae. All he's managed so far is a sad, watery ghost of a smile whenever he lost himself in his memories. There was of course the usual fake, gleeful smile that he only ever used for deals but as I'm sure I've mentioned before – he hasn't made any deals since. Even when he wore a fancy shirt with puffy sleeves, a beautifully red embroidered waistcoat and leather pants, he never saw the Dark one when he looked at his own reflection. Rumpelstiltskin only saw everything that was wrong – all of his faults and scars that he wished could remain hidden, and none of the more desirable traits.

He saw a coward. A pathetic excuse for a man with no right to any of the antiques or riches he had in his possession. He doesn't see the brown eyes that remind us that he was indeed once human. He doesn't see the determination that proves he is a good Father. All he sees is a powerless, cowardly spinner who was a long way from home.

Rumpelstiltskin turned away in shame and with a flick of his hand, summoned a sheet to cover the old mirror. As much as he wanted to leave and bury his emotions once more, he craved the comfort of being here. It brought him closer to Bae and right now that's exactly what he needed. It was at times like these when the distance between them torn Rumpelstiltskin up inside. He trudged to the trunk that held the remainder of Bae's clothes until he found his most valuable possession.

It was Bae's cloak. By chance he wasn't wearing it when he opened the portal and it meant more to Rumpelstiltskin than all the gold in the land. Nothing could replace this. This was the cloak he had made for Bae's twelfth birthday. He remembered staying up well past midnight to spin extra wool. It took a few weeks to make since he had to keep dodging Bae's curious eyes. That boy was always too smart for his own good. He remembered how he spun the wool after Bae was fast asleep, the hours he spent to turn coils of wool into a flat sheet, the sound of the scissors as he cut the wool to make the hood and the times he almost bled over it as he stitched it all together.

They could never afford much so Bae was never expecting anything spectacular for his birthday. He may have been a boy but he was no fool. Rumpelstiltskin remembered all of this and so much more but that was his price to pay. He remembered all of the hard times but also all of the good memories they shared like this one. He could still see the look of Bae's face when he had surprised him with it. Bae usually got whatever spare change Rumpelstiltskin could find to go buy sweets but that year was different.

Bae's face lit up with joy and amazement. His jaw dropped in shock and he failed to form coherent sentences. Rumpelstiltskin remembered being worried that it would stay like that for Bae had been unable to snap out of his daze. It was one of his favourite memories of Bae. He could never forget it even if he tried and nor would he want to. It was memories like these that brought him back to this little room every now and then.

Rumpelstiltskin had already place a charm on all of Bae's belongings to keep them in them in perfect condition. They would never get dirty or have mold grown on their surface and it would also preserve their scent. Rumpelstiltskin sat on the edge of the bed, facing the curtains and held onto Bae's cloak in his lap. He knew that if he closed his eyes and breathed in the cloak's scent, he could almost pretend Bae wasn't worlds away. He could almost pretend that his boy was right there in the room with him which is why he chose not to.

He felt a small tug, alerting him that someone was on the castle grounds but it didn't bother him. It didn't even register in his mind. He just pushed away the thought as if he had lost all hope and I guess in a way, he has. It was hard enough to have all of Bae's things in one of the rooms in the lonely castle that he lived in but to lose himself amongst them would be disastrous. He would never leave. Rumpelstiltskin fought tooth and nail to fight the temptation to spend all of his days here – where he felt the closest to Bae, because if he didn't he might never find a way to get him back. For the most part, the pain of being reminded of what he's lost is enough to keep him away but every so often Rumpelstiltskin longs to escape.

When he starts to hear the voice of a small boy echoing through the castle, he knows that he's been in here for far too long. He just wanted his boy back so much. It was the only thing that he truly desired and he cursed his magic for turning that desire into a hallucination. It had to be a hallucination. The voice was a bit muffled but it was obviously a young boy asking if there was anyone here as he walked through the hallways. Rumpelstiltskin just wanted his boy back. That's all he's ever wanted – to protect the only thing that matters to him, why was that so much to ask for?

He felt the door of Bae's room creep open more than heard. It was the protection spell he cast over the castle grounds. It ties his mind with the castle, so that if there was ever someone foolish enough to break in he would know where they were immediately. Rumpelstiltskin swallowed his emotions and buried them deep inside him where they wouldn't be able to get out as he prepared to face a mirage of his son.

"Excuse me, are you the Dark one?" A quiet voice riddled with nerves travelled through the room, shocking Rumpelstiltskin.

_That's not Bae's voice._

Even as a figment of his imagination, if his magic had decided to produce an echo of his son then it would be an exact replica. That's what would make it so painful to live with and easy to lose yourself in. Rumpelstiltskin quickly composed himself and turned to look at his intruder.

Standing in front of the doorway a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore trousers, a clean white shirt and a small waistcoat. His hair spiked up in all direction but you could tell he had tried to tame it by forcing them to all point in the same direction. Perhaps it was because he wore clothes his Father would usually be wearing, but for whatever reason the boy looked very young indeed. He couldn't have been older than Bae.

"Who are you, dearie? I don't take kindly to trespassers." Rumpelstiltskin said as he left the cloak on the bed and walked towards him.

You had to give the boy credit. There was fear in his eyes but he was determined to stand his ground against the Dark one. Such a course of action is usually deemed foolish and normally Rumpelstiltskin would have turned him into a snail, but not this time. At this very moment as the boy stood still under Rumpelstiltskin's scrutiny, Rumpelstiltskin was reminded of his own son. He could easily recall the times where Baelfire wished for the chance to be brave. He wanted to be an honourable knight and to serve his King well – something Rumpelstiltskin refused him. He couldn't bear to lose Bae so they ran. Rumpelstiltskin relaxed his shoulders and made a gesture to show that he would not harm him.

However the boy was skeptical. Sure, the dark one hadn't already turned him into a pile of ash but that didn't mean that he wouldn't do so afterwards. Nonetheless, the boy took a chance. He was desperate.

"Grayson. My name is Grayson and I live on the outskirts of Auric."

"Ah, yes. My little town. Tell me then Grayson, what do you want?"

"H-How did you know I wanted to make a deal?" Grayson stammered, his confidence wavering slightly.

"Haven't you heard? I'm the _beast_ that rules over the town, dearie. Only a fool or the desperate would ever seek me out."

"R-right. My Father is a good man. I'll admit he's a bit eccentric and sometimes it's like he lives in his own world but he doesn't deserve to be cursed."

Rumpelstiltskin murmured noncommittally. Grayson took that to mean he should get to the point but all Rumpelstiltskin was trying to do was keep his own emotions at bay. There was something about this boy that caused the memories of his old life to resonate within him.

"He was turned into a donkey and he can still talk but he's …. a donkey." Grayson continued.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven... sir."

Eleven.

That was just a year before he gave Bae his new cloak and four years before he lost him. Rumpelstiltskin folded his arms and paced around Grayson, making it look like it was considering it but in reality he had already made up him mind. Yes, he would help the boy get his Father back. He is many things but even the Dark one has standards and morals to live by. One of them being that he would not leave a child Fatherless.

"Come here, boy." Rumpelstiltskin gestured for Grayson to come a little closer to him. At first he was wary of the Dark one's actions but after realising he had no other choice, he obeyed.

"What are you going to do to me?"

_Might as well know how I'll die. At least that will give some time to come to terms with it_. Grayson thought bitterly. He could feel the nerves building up, making him feel uneasy about the entire thing. At first it had seemed like it wouldn't be so bad to ask for the Dark one's help but now Grayson was starting to wish he had listened to his Father when he had the chance.

"We're going to pay a visit to your Father." He placed a hand on Grayson's shoulder so that he would be able to transport them both.

"_What?" _

Grayson stared at him in shock. _He can't be serious._ He thought. However, when Grayson looked into the Dark one's eyes he knew that he was serious.

"No! You can't! He can't know!" Yelled Grayson in frustration before he ran into one of the corners of the room.

"Then no deal. I cannot cure something that isn't here. Furthermore the deal must be made by him for it will be his price to pay – not _yours_."

There were many emotions that went through Grayson's mind but he couldn't find one reason why they shouldn't go to his Papa. He was probably worrying himself to death over his disappearance and Grayson knew that in truth, there was nothing he wouldn't do to get his Father back. He missed having his Father's arms around him when things got tough. It wasn't the same. He missed the comfort his Father offered. No matter how many times he flung his arms around his Father's neck and clung to him, it wasn't the same as being wrapped in his love and warmth.

Grayson sighed and begrudgingly walked back to Rumpelstiltskin's side. He felt the Dark one place a hand on his shoulder but now that he knew where they were going, he was far more relaxed this time round. He didn't even panic when the purple smoke enveloped them both.

They stood inside the small cottage Grayson and his Father called home. It was bigger than the cottage Bae had grown up in but wasn't as big as some of the other cottages down the road. Grayson – remembering his manners, headed straight to the kitchen to fix them some tea. Rumpelstiltskin silently followed the boy and sat down at the table as he watched Grayson maneuver around the kitchen.

Just as Grayson had set out a couple of white tea cups with a nice pink floral pattern on them, they heard what sounded like the yells of a deranged man who had just escaped the asylum.

"I will find him! He's out there somewhere! My son isn't like your unintelligent lot! He's smart! He wouldn't just leave! We must _find_ him!"

Grayson sighed at the sound of his Father's voice. He had hoped to be back before his Father began to worry. Rumpelstiltskin turned his head in amusement at the shouting. Such determination had to be admired. He could already tell that this man would die protecting his son and if there was any regret in his mind for agreeing to discuss a deal, then it was long gone now. Rumpelstiltskin decided that it would be best if he stayed where he was. Grayson's Father would have no idea that he was here and it would be best to let Grayson reassure him first.

Grayson's Father was grumbling about how useless the town was and that he would just do it on his own because who needs them anyway? When Grayson went to open the door, at that exact moment his Father had been doing a run up to push open the door with his head. He was almost at the door when it suddenly opened. Grayson barely had time to make himself flat against the wall before his Father tumbled over and crashed into the table in the hallway, despite his best efforts to slow himself down.

"Dad!"

Grayson rushed to his Father's side and help to clear some of the debris off his tangled body. He was a fairly small donkey – can't have been taller than a metre.

"Dad, are you alright?"

His Father snorted and tried to look for his hat amongst the rubble.

"You went to the Dark castle, didn't you?" He murmured as he spotted his top hat by the doorway where he had started to tumble.

Grayson shifted uncomfortably and began to fidget with his sleeves. Although his Father was nothing but kind to him and had never even raised his voice at him, he didn't like being in trouble. It was the disappointment and guilt he felt that really bothered him. They had lost so much already. He was the only family Grayson had left. It's always been just the two of them together.

"Yes, and he said he would help." Grayson whispered as he helped his father to his feet.

"We don't need his help." He insisted as he walked to his hat and tried to flip it up into the air with one of his hooves.

"Yes, we do!" exclaimed Grayson.

He was so sick of his Father acting like everything was okay because it wasn't. He's cursed as a donkey and he's been like that for a while now, how can things ever be okay? His Father stopped what he was doing and stared at his son. Grayson was a quiet person and never in his entire life had Grayson argue what he thought was best. He usually agreed that Father knew best but not this time.

"Magic is dangerous. It's what got us in this situation in the first place."

"And it's the only way we'll get out of it."

His Father hung his head and looked glumly at his hooves. He didn't like being a donkey. There were many things that he wanted to do but no longer could. Just this once, he was going to have to believe in magic. He didn't have to trust it but he was going to have to come to terms with just how dire their situation was. Magic was fickle. There can be many side effects to using it but it appears they have no other choice.

"We'll go back to see him in the morning." His Father promised, locking eyes with his son.

"He's been sitting in the kitchen waiting for you." Grayson said as he brushed off the dirt on his Father's hat and placed it between his Father's floppy ears.

His Father merely nodded and headed to the kitchen with Grayson following close behind. He found the Dark one with a glazed look in his eyes and a half drunken cup of tea in his hands. Upon noticing their presence, Rumpelstiltskin snapped out of it and threw on the façade that was the Dark one.

"Ah, you must be the Father."

"Yes, Grayson is my son. Can you turn me back into a human like I once was? Exactly as I was a second before I was turned into a donkey?"

"Yes, yes. I can turn you back… For a _price_."

"What will you ask of me?"

Rumpelstiltskin thought for a moment. He imagined they were starting to struggle to make ends meet if the Father was now a donkey and couldn't work. In truth, he didn't want to take anything but magic has a price. It always has a price and it needs to be paid.

"A favour. You will owe me a favour and I will find a way to turn you back."

"So what? You don't actually know how to turn me back?" scoffed Grayson's Father.

"Oh, I know the theory. When you have magic you soon learn to realise that each curse created has a different…shall we say signature? Give the same curse to be created by three different sorcerers and you will be given three different curses. Each does the exact same thing but in their own way. Some may be more _sinister_ than others."

Rumpelstiltskin let that sink in for a moment and stood up to tower over the donkey. He could see the donkey was uncomfortable but that was point. He was supposed to be uncomfortable in the presence of the Dark one – that's how it works.

"Do we have a deal, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as a long scroll appeared with a flourish of his hand.

The scroll almost reached the floor and was covered in fairly small handwriting detailing the terms of the deal.

"My name is Jefferson, _not_ dearie. I am not a _dearie_." Jefferson huffed as he trotted towards the contract.

Rumpelstiltskin just rolled his eyes at the donkey and pulled a quill from the insides of his waistcoat. Jefferson took the quill into his mouth and spent a good deal of time sitting on the floor, cautiously moving his head every so often to sign his name. Rumpelstiltskin deadpanned when he realised how long it was going to take. At the rate, he'd be lucky to be on his way in an hour. Jefferson has nine letters and he was still working on the curve of 'J'.

Grayson being ever polite as his Father has taught him, went to fix the dark one another cup of tea. He had noticed that the Dark one looked more annoyed than anything as his Father struggled to sign the contract. He poured the tea into the same cup the Dark one had been using before but he wasn't sure how he took his tea so he put everything onto a breakfast tray. Grayson cautiously walked up to the Dark one with the tray in hand.

"Tea?" Grayson asked.

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at the boy with a slightly confused expression. He could feel the pull of a deal and knew that he couldn't put them off any longer. The deal he was in the middle of making must have triggered something that allowed the deals to come calling as they did once before. However he was in no hurry to see what King George wanted. He wordlessly added a teaspoon of sugar to his tea cup before nodding his head in acknowledgement and taking a sip. He usually took two teaspoons of sugar but that's because he liked to add a dash of lemon juice and needed the extra sugar to balance it out.

After Rumpelstiltskin's fourth cup of tea, Jefferson was finally finishing off the letter 'n' but Rumpelstiltskin found that he still did not want to leave for King George's kingdom. He knew he had to because the pull was getting harder and harder to ignore but he was in no hurry to hear of his pathetic desires. _I'll walk there_, he decided. It would take much longer to get there by foot and at the same time the pull was start to lessen as they get closer and closer. The only issue he had now was getting the directions.

"Done!" Exclaimed Jefferson when he dropped the quill to the floor.

The contract disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and Rumpelstiltskin placed his unfinished tea on the tray that Grayson offered to him.

"Tell me donkey, do you know the way to Avarice."

"Grayson, pack a bag and go to the neighbours."

"But _Dad_!"

"_Now_, Grayson."

Grayson begrudgingly did as he was told knowing that now that there was a way to return his father to normal, he didn't want to jinx it. He knew that his Father was planning on going on some kind of quest for that was the only reason he ever needed to stay with Eliza and her family, but this time he didn't mind that he wasn't allowed to go. He'd rather not spend any more time than necessary with the Dark one.

With Grayson out of the way and safely at the neighbours, their conversation could continue.

"King George's kingdom? You want to walk to King George's kingdom?" Jefferson asked in disbelief.

"I am in no hurry to grant his petty desires. Do you know the way or not?"

"Of course I do. I'm the Mad Hatter – traveller of the seven kingdoms."

"Yes, yes. I know where you got the hat." Rumpelstiltskin replied impatiently.

"For a price." Jefferson added, trying to imitate the tone Rumpelstiltskin has used and failed.

"What do you want?" Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes at him.

"You to call in that favour I owe you."

"No deal." He growled.

"Alright, alright. Settle, can't blame a guy for trying."

"What, Do. You. _Want_?" Rumpelstiltskin said through gritted teeth.

"Just make sure my son will be well looked after when I'm gone. And that includes having his freedom and it includes when any and every time I'm not around."

_Now that's much more like it,_ thought Rumpelstiltskin.

"Deal." He offered his hand out to shake.

Jefferson placed his hoof in his hand and the two of them shook on it. There was no contract needed as verbal consent was often all the needed to seal a deal. He only used contracts as proof of his deals in case one of them tried to screw him over but this deal was different. This time it was Rumpelstiltskin who was agreeing to the terms of the deal instead of initiating it.

The deal was struck and it would not be broken. Not by Rumpelstiltskin.


End file.
